myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Madison
Madison is one of the main My Scene characters. She was introduced in 2002 and is named after Madison Avenue a shopping district in New York. In Europe, she is known as Westley. Biography Madison is a Leo, so she was born on or between July 23rd and August 22nd. She is the manager of the group's rock band: Urban Desire. Madison gets around in her father's limo and she loves to hang out on 5th Avenue and at The Dish. Her favorite vacation spots are Paris, London and Milan, and she has been to Jamaica with her friends for a music competition. She dreams of being a song-writer and music producer. She knows a DJ who played one of her songs at a club, and it was very popular. Personality Madison is the "shopper of the gang". She loves shopping for both herself and her friends. She lives with her father. She can't go anywhere without her journal because she loves to write in it. She was born in Birmingham, Michigan, but raised in New York. She is shy and worries a lot about her and her friends not getting in trouble or having problems. She is very urban, enjoys traveling in style, spends her time getting manicures at her favorite spa and horseback riding. She considers dinner and dancing with a guy she finds attractive to be the perfect date. She loves buying clothes and spending hours looking at them. Madison loves urban music and she loves songwriting. She writes songs for her friends' band Urban Desire. She says her friends are precious to her. Her favorite pizza is ham and pineapple (Hawaiian).Her favorite food is honey-roasted cashews. Physical Appearance Madison is a slender teenage girl. She is African-American and she has long, brown curly hair, dark skin and blue eyes. She likes getting manicures and pedicures. She has several favorite accessories and she describes her style as "ultra uptown", "urban", "upscale", and "hip & trendy". She does Pilates and yoga to stay fit. She is up to date with trends and spends a lot of money on expensive clothes. Relationships Madison's friends are Barbie, Chelsea, Nolee, Nia, Kennedy, Kenzie, Delancey and Lindsay Lohan. They say she is popular but nice. Madison is romantically linked with Sutton in webisodes and doll lines. Madison and Sutton are never romantically linked in any of the movies. In My Scene Goes Hollywood, Madison had a crush on an actor named Ryan Ridley. When Ryan revealed that he never actually liked Madison and was only dating her for publicity, Madison was humiliated and devastated. She later apologized to her friends for treating them badly because of her relationship with Ryan. All About Me Sign: Leo My style: Ultra uptown & urban Fave accessory: Can't pick just one! Fave pastime: Getting manis and pedis... sooo fab! Don't go anywhere without: My Journal Perfect date: Dinner and dancing with a hottie! I'm all about the clothes. Even if I'm not buying - not that that happens much - I could spend hours just checking things out and trying things on! MadisonAllAboutMe.jpg|Madison's All About Me AllAboutMeMadison2.jpg|Madison's Second All About Me Trivia *Madison is named after Madison Avenue, a major shopping district in New York City. *She has a pet brown Terrier dog named Bella. *It is possible that Madison may wear colored contacts or have natural blue eyes as some African tribes. On the other hand, she may be of mixed heritage. *Madison's birthday is in August 3rd. *In her journal, Madison says that her father's nickname for her is "LoveBug". Gallery Merchandise My Scene Spring Break Madison.jpg|Spring Break Madison Back To School Madison.jpg|Back to School Madison Cruisin' in My Ride Madison and Sutton.jpg|Cruisin' in my Ride Madison and Sutton My Scene Night On the Town Madison and Sutton.jpg|Night On the Town Madison and Sutton Jammin in jamaica madison.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Madison My Scene Shopping Spree Madison.jpg|Shopping Spree Madison My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison.jpg|Masquerade Madness Madison Vespa Scene Madison.jpg|Vespa Scene Madison My Scene Miami Getaway Madison.jpg|Miami Getaway Madison My Scene Day & Nite Madison.jpg|Day & Nite Madison My Scene My Bling Bling Styling Head Madison.jpg|My Bling Bling Styling Head Madison My Scene My Bling Bling Madison.jpg|My Bling Bling Madison My Scene Mall Maniacs Madison.jpg|Mall Maniacs Madison My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Madison My Scene Getting Ready In the Tub Madison.jpg|Getting Ready In the Tub Madison My Scene Getting Ready In the Tub Madison 2.jpg|Getting Ready In the Tub Madison My Scene Club Birthday Madison.jpg|Club Birthday Madison My Scene Club Birthday Madison Doll.jpg|Club Birthday Madison My Scene Chillin' Out Madison.jpg|Chillin' Out Madison My Scene Swappin' Styles Madison Back.jpg|Swappin' Styles Madison Back of the box My Scene Swappin' Styles Madison.jpg|Swappin' Styles Madison My Scene Swappin' Styles Madison Doll.jpg|Swappin' Styles Madison My Scene Year of Style Madison.jpg|Year of Style Madison Street Sweet Madison.jpg|Street Sweet Madison Snow Glam Madison.jpg|Snow Glam Madison Ultra Glam Madison.jpg|Ultra Glam Madison Screenshots My Scene webisodes Suttonmadison.png Felizcumpleañosmadison.jpg Lost or Found (11).jpg Lost or Found (9).jpg Lost or Found (10).jpg DoesSheBuyIt.jpg GameOn.jpg RumorHasIt.jpg EgyptianNights.jpg My Scene Night on the Town (Girls).jpg My Scene Night on the Town & Hanging Out.jpg ChillinOut.jpg My Scene Hanging Out.jpg ShoppingSpree.jpg GreatestGifts.jpg GettinReady.jpg OutandAbout.jpg CostumeDressUp.jpg BirthdaySurprise.jpg HolidayWishes.jpg MiamiGetaway.jpg MallManiacs.jpg TisTheSeason.jpg My Scene My Bling Bling (Tis the Season).jpg DayandNite.jpg FabFaces.jpg Djnia.jpg Act4.jpg Act3.jpg Act2.jpg Desfiledemodas.jpg Elreto.jpg Viajealondres.jpg Picnic.jpg 1cfc05a5-5bca-4967-a19f-fe1ee07dbea3.png My Scene Club Birthday.jpg My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica Madison sad 3.png Barbie and Madison on her phone.png Madison sad 2.png Barbie saw Madison and River hugging.png The My Scene gang.png My Scene: Masquerade Madness My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie Madison and Ryan on the newspaper 2.jpeg Madison and Ryan on the newspaper.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan dinner together.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan dancing.jpeg The My Scene girls.jpeg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg Madison talk to her friends.jpeg Madison watching the man reading.jpeg Madison talk to Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison photo.jpeg Barbie and Madison fight.jpeg Madison sad.jpeg Madison gasps.jpeg Madison looking.jpeg Madison riding a horse.jpeg Myscenegirls.png My Scene Goes Hollywood Spa Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Beginning Movie Scene.png My Scene Goes Hollywood Slumber Party Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Bridal Path Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg My Scene Goes Hollywood Movie Scene.jpg The girls and boys shocked picture.jpeg My Scene Goes Hollywood Red Carpet Scene.png Madison smiles 3.jpeg Madison spa.jpeg Madison Nolee and Delancey.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan fighting.jpeg Ryan talk to Madison and Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison Ryan and Lindsay Lohan hanging outjpeg.jpeg Madison vs Lindsay Lohan.jpeg Madison smiles 2.jpeg Madison and Lindsay Lohan 2.jpeg Madison Barbie Chelsea and Delancey.jpeg Madison and Chelsea wear swimsuits.jpeg Lindsay Lohan and Madison on the beach.jpeg Madison Pj.jpeg pt-br:Madison Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sutton's Romantic Interests Category:My Scene